Decisions
by Obsidian Crystal
Summary: Edward and Bella have some difficult decisions and trying times ahead of them. There is someone who is not impressed with the Cullen family at the moment. And Bella is in the middle of it.BXE AXJ RXE CXE Please Review.


**_Chapter One_**

**Conversational Mood Swings**

* * *

A/N: This is my first _Twilight_ fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters of _Twilight_ by Stepenie Meyer. I don't own anything. (even though that is kind of obvious) So please don't sue me, I only have about $3.00 as it is, and I need that for my train fare because I have lost myyearly ticket that my parents paid for (shhhh. don't tell!)**

* * *

Ilooked at Edward, "Why don't you want to change me?"

We were in his car, driving to his house, I was asking this, again, in the vain hope that I had worn him down enough to tell me.

"Bella," he looked tired, despite the fact he couldn't sleep, "please, I've told you already, I am not going to, and that is that, can we please just finish this conversation once and for all?"

"And I've told you, again and again, that if you don't we're going to lose each other, you know that…that one day I will die, and in the short term, I'm going to grow old- what's it going to look like? A twenty-something year old dating a guy in his late teens. I'll tell you what it would look like. Sick. Sick and wrong."

"Bella, _changing_ you would be sick and wrong, terrible. A crime worse than any other I've committed, and I'm not anywhere near innocent. Please, just drop it."

I couldn't believe what he was saying? Why would it be sick? Wrong? A crime? How could it be wrong to make sure he would never leave me? I didn't understand, so, of course, I didn't drop it. "Edward, why? Can't you just tell me? Give me a good reason _why._ I'm not going to just let it go."

"Bella," he didn't sound tired anymore, he sounded angry, "_Just Drop It."_

I was about to open my mouth again when he turned his face from the road, as was his custom and looked straight into my eyes, "Just drop it," he said it again, gentler this time. I couldn't have continued if I had wanted to, I had forgotten how to speak. Damn his vampiristic, hypnotic, dazzlingeyes.

"Okay."

"Good girl," he said, smiling and turning his head again, I was starting to remember how to speak. "Now, are you going to 'hunt' for yourself tonight or am I going to take you out to dinner?"

Just like that, he was fine and charming again. _How did he do that?_ Menacing one minute magnifying the next, or maybe it was all just a part of his amazing powers of manipulation. Damn.

"Um," I answered, "I don't know, what about Charlie?"

"Bella," he said in his slightly patronising voice, the one _he knew_ I really didn't like, "your father fended for himself for quite a few years without you, I'm sure he can look after himself for one night."

"Yeah, well, I guess," I really didn't want to go out to dinner with him, to be honest; he was annoying me, and confusing me. I still loved him. A lot. An almost embarrassing amount of "a lot" but that didn't mean I wouldn't give him a kick where the sun doesn't shine at that particular moment.

"Edward, I don't really want to go, I just don't feel up to it tonight." Half of me, the lovesick, I would die rather than not be near him, eat broken glass out of his marble-like hand half, was screaming at me to take back this stupid statement, the other half, the annoyed sulking, worried about the English assignment due in two days time was patting me on the back on a difficult job well handled. At least I thought it was well handled, that I had forged a gateway to not go out to a fancy restaurant where every single snotty, good-looking waitress would stare at me and wonder how on earth I was sitting next Adonis re-incarnated when-

"But today is a rather special day Bella," Edward smirked at me.

"It is?" I asked, I wondering what he had over me, I rapidly went over some dates in my mind, my birthday? No, that was in September, we were in July; his birthday was last month, um…. was it the anniversary of the day we were in the meadow, no. What? I could hear Edward laughing softly at me as I tried to work it out.

"Give up?" he chuckled.

"No…yes, what is it?"

"You really give up?" I nodded; I couldn't tell whether he was disappointed or shocked that I couldn't remember.

"It's been exactly a year since we met."

"Oh," I said while my mind melded as one to scream at me, _HOW THE HELL DID YOU FORGET THAT? _

Edward smiled and looked at me, I guess college is really stressing you out," he joked.

_Whoa, a year since we met. An entire year since the whole course of my life completely changed. Saying this day was special was like saying that Hamlet had 'a bit of a sad ending.'_

"Oh," I said again. "Well, I guess you could take me out to dinner. I don't know _why _you would want to. It wasn't exactly love at first sight or anything."

Edward's face darkened for a minute as he remembered our meeting, I can only imagine, from how I've seen him struggle sometimes when he's near me, how hard it must have been for him to let me stay alive. Then he spoke, his face brightening.

"Actually, I think it's a cause for celebration. Of many things. Not just of our, for want of a better word, meeting." His eyes sparkled, "But also of my rather commendable effort not to jump on you and drink you dry."

"Well…I suppose your considerable skill and my ability to be breathing _is_ something to celebrate."

"I thought so too."

"So," I asked, I was curious now. "Where are we going to eat?"

He, once again, completely ignored all road rules and turned to smile at me, "It's a surprise," he said. I groaned, I was really starting to detest surprises, for God's sake, his last one had been the PROM of al things…not that I hadn't enjoyed but…well, that wasn't the point.

"Can't you just give me a hint? Please, just a little one?" I wheedled.

"No," he gave me that crooked smile and my heart skipped three beats.

He was being sweet and romantic and I was rapidly forgetting my earlier desire to kick him.

"Well," I said, as we turned into his driveway, "it better be a good one."


End file.
